Stuck In Time
by Starlyrics
Summary: This may or not contain the boys cause i'm not completely sure about it if it dissapears, don't blame me. R&R. Rated k  for mentions of Rape, Nothing else. Click it, Read it, Review.  Thanks!
1. Introduction prolougue thingymahigey

One day comes,

One day goes,

Except when

You're

Stuck in time

Introduction

Some people say "Days come and go, but friends always stay the same," and personally I believe it; I and my two best friends are closely knitted together. We are different, but that's what makes us a good team. We have a couple things in common, like volleyball, nature, and music. We are set in a group at school that is all ours, with the friends we've made through out school. We live in the country part of North Carolina, on our families' ranches, Tay moved when she was 5 to here from Texas, I was born here, and Mel moved when she was 11 from New York. We only have 7 schools in our town, one preschool, two elementary, one middle school, one high school, one private school, and one college. Our town has only 284 residing families, but 650.5 square miles of land and 8.8 square miles of water. In our town almost everyone knows everyone.

Melody, Melody Denning, is the Go-to girl for books and homework, in our band, All American Girlz, she plays a mean keyboard, she plays our orchestra string parts and solos, and she also plays the piccolo, flute and oboe. She likes to wear slightly old fashioned clothes; she might not be as random as Taylor or as sporty as me, but she has smarts on her side and an eye for fashion. Melody has a pretty tan skin color that I consider olive, hazel cat-like eyes, shouder length dirty blonde hair, about 5 foot 9 inches elegant features, looking innocent and sweet. This normally attracts jocks and a few nerds. No matter how 'hot' or sensitive they are she turns some of them down, she has a boyfriend right now, Keith Cooke, who is the richest boy at our school and ex-boyfriend of the most popular girl at school. She is a straight A student at our private school, Saint Katherine high school, grades 6-12. Melody is 15 ½ and is the second oldest. She has a 13 year old little brother named Nick who has a boy's mushroom head of dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and about 4"11.

Then there's Taylor, Taylor Leonard, she always has smart retorts ready to use against… well anyone, she wears what no one dares to wear, like neon green and pitch black, especially for our performances as the All American Girlz. She plays the Brass and Percussion parts that we have and is extremely inclined to play with her drumstick pencils. She loves to prank and almost every day when I wake up I have whipped cream on my face and my cat, vanilla, and dog, snow, licking it off, while Tay stands victoriously over head with a smirk. At school, she always gets on teachers nerves which ends up with her outside and with extra homework for all 3 of us, the teachers blame us or they want us to blame her and stop her. Sometimes she carries random objects, like silly string, water guns and nerf guns. She normally gets B's and C's on her report card. On the 'good' side Tay always can make us laugh on our worse days. She is definitely a bit not sane, fine she's slightly insane, but she is funny. I feel bad for some of the guys that try cheesy pickup lines on her, she normally responds with a slap… She absolutely hates our local hive, consisting of 'her majesty' Queen Bee Becky, who tries to insult us, well mostly me, at every turn, and her equally stupid Bee-Bots. Tay has slightly tan skin, almond shaped, mischief filled, hazel eyes, elbow length jet black hair, and slightly mischievous looks, with a pert mouth; she is 15 as of now, at the height of 5"7. She gets hit on occasionally and as said, she doesn't like it all that much. She had one very bad boyfriend, Kenny Cooke, in the past; his little brother, Keith, did something unforgivable to me… She has a little sister at age 13, jet black hair, light red-brown-ish eyes, and has lightly tanned skin, about 5" who's name is Amy.

Next up is Alex, Alex Burnfield; the sensible one of our misfit band. He plays Basketball and hockey. He was supposed to be in our band but he's been gone about 5 years. He and I basically grew up together. Tay thinks he has a crush on me, but I refuse the very idea. I really hope he doesn't… He is like my best friend, a brother. He's pretty much like my real brother Eric. He is the tallest at 5 foot 10 (which I am constantly annoyed by), 15 ¾ years old, the oldest, has a massive rat's nest of black hair that is cropped, piercing green eyes, ivory skin, barely tanner than my own, muscular-ish build. No matter how much it annoys me, he always finds something to mock. My friends insist it's flirting. We were very close back then… His brother Chris has an insane drive to be a player. Chris is 5"5, has cropped black hair, fair skin, similar green eyes, looking mischievous.

I'm Elizabeth Ann, Elizabeth Ann Bloomingdale, I'm the Tom Boy of my friends, I love all sports and absolutely HATE shopping, I have played each and every instrument I could at some time in our school's band. In AAG I'm the lead singer and Guitar. I have a tendency to wear halter tops, skorts, skirt and legging sets, element t-shirts, jeans, gym shorts and more often my sport uniforms. In school I have an A's and B's honor roll record, I personally excel in Band, Math (algebra 1), chorus, and Art. I love to kayak, bike, skate board, and I spend time playing sports, painting, sketching, drawing, writing and working with music. When I'm not doing any of my favored hobbies or I'm in a spot that I hate, I get clumsy and slightly shy, like on stage before a Hurricanes Game. I am 14 ½, I am about 5"8 and I have Reddish-brown hair that falls past my waist with annoying curly bangs that always fall into my eyes, crystal pale blue eyes that sparkle at times, porcelain skin, stubborn and delicate features. I have a little sister, Violet, who has lighter auburn hair, pale violet eyes that tend to change darker when she is angry, 5"2, porcelain skin, a pint-sized mini me with pale violet eyes, at age 13, she is friends with Nick, Chris, and Amy. And a 17 year old brother Eric, who has curly brownish orange hair and onyx eyes, at 6"2, who defends me at all time. I might look delicate and skinny but I pack a mean punch, when I need to. When I do anything at home I listen to my music. I may not have the best IQ or am slightly insane but I have my sports and music.

We share one sport,

One school and

One passion

We are All American Girls,

Three for music,

Music for all!

This is our story, our life, our dream,

Welcome to our Story!

Prologue

I almost always understood life, when I was 5, but now at 14, I'm not so sure. My music helps because it lends me four minutes of understanding. My friends say that when I play sports I'm a bullet on the field. Unlike the hive, I do it for fun, not competition to be the best. My friends also have said that when I stare at someone hard and long enough my eyes look like ice. When I see something die and I tried my best to help it, I slip into that state again, and punch anything I can hit, once I dented the road. If I get very frustrated or very focused my eyes are like burning ice, at least that's what they say, and I can kick down a 100 year old tree down from the trunk. They say that my eye are filled with my eye color when I get sad and I have scaled 1000 ft heights, by foot, running parallel to the ground. Normally at this time people get scared and runoff. Now in the middle of my life a boy, An AROGANT, SELFCENTERED BOY, changed half of my life upside down. I can't go up or down, I'm STUCK IN TIME.

Welcome to My Life….


	2. Chapter One 1

Chapter one: the mall

"YES! It's finally Friday" I shouted at my friends as we fled out of the prison center, my second least favorite place to be, known as school. Our school is full of idiot jocks, nerds, and the hive and misfit groups- like mine. After school we headed out.

Unfortunately that same reason of Friday brought me to the mall (UGH!) I absolutely hate shopping… The only reason I was brought here was for my sport supplies and Element, and a nice juicy lunch/snack. I had said 'ok' reluctantly, knowing I'd regret it, but… the free food pulled me in.

Well right know I was eating a chick'fil'a sandwich, with a small mint Oreo milkshake, and waffle fries. While Tay had a pair of double cheeseburgers with every thing, hold the mustard and mayo, a medium diet coke, a small fry and a small Reese's mc flurry. She didn't have that much 'lunch' or as the hive calls it, muck. Mel was eating a Caesar salad and had her water by her side, staring at Tay, longing to have greasy food.

After we finished, some 20 minutes later, they sized my arms and pulled me into the frilliest, pinkest, girlish shop, known as Grace 'n' lace.**I hate **that place! Tay shoved me into the changing room, while I heard Mel grabbing random things of the shelf and shoved it in. I screamed, I pleaded and finally gave into their torture. I picked up a light purple empire frilly dress, and slipped it over my head. When I came out they held up cards with numbers and Tay shouted "NEXT, hey no pouting!" I giggled and she yelled "DO NOT LAUGH AT ME," I stopped; sighing then walked back in and tried the next on. I threw the first number over the changing room and heard a mumbled protest from someone. By the time I finished, they grabbed a hot pink number with sliver high heels and sequins for me, while I was thinking up ways to get them back.

Then Tay turned into acrecrombie, grabbing tops, short shorts and other varying items as me and Mel followed. Waiting as she paid and watching some of our fan girl bee-bots ecstatically run screaming into the radio tent to watch the 'teen heart throb', and my friends least favorite singer, Drew Steal's interview and wait for their chance at stardom. Finally we got out and headed to the nearby sporting good store, I picked up a new tent, a flashlight, raft and a volley ball. Finally they let me into my favorite store, Element, I said hi to the register people as I grabbed three new graphic tees, a radical dragon skateboard, a matching helmet, and a sliver hooded vest/jacket, and a pair of sliver shades. Soon after we headed home, me on my light navy mountain bike, Tay on her neon yellow bike, and Mel tottering on her skates a bit. I had simply strapped my skateboard onto my back pack, stuck in tightly.

Soon enough we reached my families' old fashioned hotel/ Ranch, known to the world as Sunset Outlook Lodge, where me and my friends worked diligently with our families. Our personal favorite horses- a dappled gray mare named Moon who was normally ridden by Mel, a black gelding named Shadow that Tay generally rode, and a Strawberry Roan Mare with a white star on her forehead named Star that I always rode on non-school days. Pretty soon we had a six-some of horses in a line lead by Star. They all followed us as we marched to our personal stable, also known as Emerald Sky; we clambered up to the loft as the horses spread out and found places to stand.

I instantaneously swung out my lime green guitar case, pulling out my pale blues, star shaped electric guitar. Tay quickly set up her neon green drum kit, testing it out quickly. Mel grabbed her electric keyboard and setting it up on her lap. I pulled the guitar's crucial strap around my shoulders and set up the recording studio that us three built and paid for. Unfortunately for us, we had to share with any stars that came. Mel came to her seat in the studio control as I went in with Tay. "Mel, I'm going to try something," I told her as she eagerly nodded and hit record. I put the tune in my head into my fingers strumming slowly, and then adding speed and loudness. I stopped at the end as Mel stopped the track.

"There's something missing guys I'm not sure…" I got in before Tay interrupted "No, Mel play again from the end of the slow part." Mel obliged as Tay but the beat in her hands to the drums, I joined in at where I had stopped, after we finished Mel stopped the track and switched with Tay to play the counter melody and for me to get in the vocals. After about an hour we had finished, including an instrumental background with our lesser parts, good thing we got it in, now we had 6 songs for our album. It would be our debut and would be dispensed worldwide. I shuddered, this better be worth it…

After the song's track was recorded on all of our I-phones we feasted on KFC, Candy, and Pepsi. After our 'feast' I jumped down and onto Star who remained munching on her straw, while Mel climbed down the ladder and onto moon, Tay slide down her 'swirly slide' and onto shadow, who whined, throwing Tay backwards, as Mel and I laughed. "good girl star," I praised resting one hand on her infamous star marking. We rode our mounts out, Mel tottering in her saddle, Tay; well Tay was standing in the saddle ignoring the looks some of our elderly guests were shooting at her. I ended up beating them to the corral. I let myself in and did a round of the gates, watching behind me as Mel missed slipped off of Moon. I looked further back to see Tay competing with shadow, jumping over the 1 and 2 gates, before hitting her leg on the higher one at the end. I and Mel shook our heads. Soon after we finished exercising our horses we headed into the orchids, emerging only after picking flowers and munching on apples with our horses along with other fruits.

My families' ranch consisted of a series of stables, a huge palace looking house in the center- imagine The Omni Mount Washington resort- but bigger and cream wood with a blue roofing, other farming buildings, the orchid, a couple corrals, 4 two story houses- one for Eric (green one), Vi (purple one), one for my parents (yellow one), and my own (pale blue one). Eric's was named the 7 seas, Vi's was Purple cloud, my Parents' was Heart Red, and mine was Dream Cloud. It is kinda stupid, but I do get to make my own rules. I unsaddled star, letting her graze in peace in my private stable/corral with moon and shadow. The thing about my families hotel is that it's well famed for being a five star hotel, and many stars come to our lodge to escape, which normally means they stay in my mini house's compound, with me as a hostess, I'm fine with the Athletes and the ones who do ACTUAL hard work or exercise.

My friends and I do the horseback trails lessons and other activities, but mainly, we take care of Dream cloud's residents. We ran up the steps, past the kitchen, up to my lofted room. Tay shot in and plunged onto my water bed, as it bounced her, I plopped down next to her as she went flying up and off. Soon mel ran to my art room and came back with her supplies for the quilt she was making for her boyfriend 'the Magnificent' Keith Cooke, GRR! I hate, hate, hate him! Just because of that one day…


End file.
